pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Times the Charm!
Following the healing of the Pichu at the Monkshood Town Pokémon Center, the duo used Kirlia to transmit the thoughts between the pichu and the trainers. Increasingly more excited for their help for rescuing her, she captured herself with one of his Pokéballs, giving Sean 5 Pokémon. Setting up for a Showdown "Now, first thing you have to know is that Cable is an Electric type user, meaning that you will have to go with Ground or Grass to have the best shot at beating him," Riley explained. "He couldn't even tough my Trapinch when I fought him." "One problem Riley, you see my Pokémon here and I don't have any ground types, only Fire, Grass, Psychic, Electric and Normal," Sean said as he held Fennekin. "And what is his Battle Style? like number of allowed Pokémon, substitutions, etc?" He asked. "Well I had a Three on Three Battle, Subs were allowed for me only and not him, so that is your edge," Riley explained. "Ok, so Leafia, Kirlia and ummmmm, Lily will be my team," Sean said as he looked at Aipom who appeared to be sad. "You'll get a chance next time buddy," He said as the monkey started to dance. Meeting the Livewire As the duo walked around Monkshood Town, they were talking and Sean bumped into a tall man with blue hair. "Oh sorry, excuse me mister," Sean said as he looked up and Riley pulled his friend backwards. "That's Cable," Riley said as he bowed. "Hello again Cable." "Oh hello Riley, is this your friend? Is he a trainer?" Cable asked as he turned to the two. "Yes he is, this is Sean Changi," Riley said. "So he is related to Professor Changi?" Cable asked. "Yes I am his son, and this is my first journey, I just received the Stinger Badge from Axel & Lexa yesterday," Sean said as he opened his Badge Case. "So this will be your second badge, I welcome the challenge," Cable said as he bowed to the young trainers. "I will be in my Gym later this afternoon, if you are serious about challenging me, please come then, good-day." Sean and Riley watched Cable leave and after that they went to the Pokémon Center to eat before the battle. The Shocking Showdown As they entered the gym they are met by the referee and led to the Gym arena. Cable is waiting there awaiting his next challenger. "Welcome to my Gym Sean, I see you were serious about our battle," Cable said looking at Sean. "As I said before, I am Cable the Gym Leader of Monkshood Town." "Well I'm all ready to battle I had a gym match earlier today with a powerful trainer, He gave me a good match will you?" Cable asked as he walked to his side of the arena. "Take your place young one." He said as Sean went to the other side. "This is a three on three Pokémon battle between the challenger Sean Changi and the Gym Leader Cable. The battle will be over when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle." The ref explained. Kirlia vs Magnezone "Ok by me, Kirlia, Standby!" Sean said as he tossed his Pokéball into the air. "Go Magnezone, I need your aid." Cable said as he sent out his first Pokémon for battle. "Let the battle begin!" The ref said as the match started with both Pokémon images appearing on the scoreboard. "Magnezone !" Cable said as Magnezone fired a large electrical energy ball at Kirlia. "Kirlia, Protect!" Sean ordered as a transparent barrier appeared around his princess. "Now, use Confusion," He said as the Zap Cannon was blocked and the confusion surrounded Magnezone and sent it into the wall hard. " ." Cable said as Kirlia fell to her knees holding her head. "Shake it off, Psychic," Sean said but Kirlia couldn't focus enough to fight. "Finish it off with Zap Cannon." Cable said as Kirlia fell to the Zap cannon attack. "Kirlia is unable to battle!" The Ref said as Kirlia's image went dark on the board. Fennekin vs Magnezone "No, Kirlia....return," Sean said as he hugged the Pokéball slightly. "You will be avenged, Lily, Standby!" He said as he sent out his fire-fox. "Lily, Flame Wheel!" He called out as his starter spun into a ball and slammed into Magnezone. "What speed, what power, is this your first Pokémon?" Cable asked as Magenzone shook off the attack. "Yes she is, Lily keep on the pressure use Ember then Flame Wheel again!" Sean called out however. "Use !" Cable ordered as an intercept, which stopped the Flame Wheel, but not the Ember attack which was taken hard. "Lily Snap out of it please," Sean pleaded as Fennekin was acting strange. "Lets end this, Zap Cannon!" Cable said as his Pokémon readied its attack. "Lily, Flame Wheel, I need you!" Sean cried out as he saw Lily glowing red as her ability was triggered. "Is that...?" Sean Started to say "Blaze" Riley finished. The small fox opened her mouth and a large burst of fire was seen shooting at Magnezone, pulling out his Pokédex, Dexter said. "that is Fennekin's Flamethrower attack." The Flamethrower which was increased by Blaze sped and slammed into Magnezone, causing a knock out. "Magnezone is unable to Battle," The Ref called out as Magnezone's image went dark on the board. "Impressive, not only did your starter finish my Magnezone but it learned a new move, but your luck stops here," He said as he recalled Magnezone. "Jolteon, I need your aid!" He called out as Jolteon appeared. Leafeon vs Jolteon "Return Lily, you need your rest, I choose you, Leafia Standby!" He called out and out popped his cousins Leafeon. The two fox-like Eeveelutions glared at each other. "I think I've faced this Leafeon before, yes, that look in its eyes it was 5 years ago, I think the Trainers name was Austin," Cable said. "Yes, Austin was my cousin, and when he died I inherited his legacy and his most prized Pokémon, she is not to be overlooked, Leafia use Leaf Blade!" Sean called out as his Pokémon went on the offensive. Cable ordered an intercept. "Jolteon use !" The pins hit Leafeon's leaf, but were knocked back by the Leaf Blade attack. "Do it!" Sean called out as Leafia's attack hit, however. "Jolteon, use Thunder Fang!" Cable said as his Pokémon bit into the Grass foxes head leaf, causing it pain. "Leafeon!" She cried as she tried to shake its fellow Eeveelution off her head. "Use Aerial Ace, slam it into the wall!" Sean ordered as his partner sped up to an insane speed, ramming herself and Jolteon into the far wall. "Jolteon, shake it off and use Thunder!" Cable said however, "Leafia use Grasswhistle!" Sean called out and his partner started to play a lullaby which started to make Jolteon drowsy. "Oh no," Cable said as he knew what was happening next. "Use Solarbeam!" Sean said as his friend charged up her energy. "Jolteon get out of there!" He said but to no avail, the sleep spell had taken effect, immobilizing Jolteon. "Leaffffff-eon!" She said as her Solarbeam was fired and it slammed into Jolteon, sending it flying. As Jolteon hit the ground the ref called the match. "Jolteon is unable to battle, Leafeon is the winner!" he said as Cable recalled Jolteon. Fennekin vs Galvantula "Interesting use of techniques, I am impressed," Cable said calmly. Taking out his final Pokéball, he smiled. "Galvantula, I need your aid!" He said as he sent out a large yellow spider. "Return Leafia you deserve a rest," Sean said as he recalled Leafeon and then threw back out Fennekin. "The next battle will be between Fennekin and Galvantula, this could decide it, let the match begin!" The ref said as the trainers started the offensive. "Galvantula, use Electroweb!" Cable ordered as his spider attack the fox. "Flame wheel!" Sean said as his fox rolled into a ball and then sped through the web, however it suffered a bit of damage as it did so. Fennekin sped towards Galvantula and Cable said. "Double Team." which created a few dozen clones of the spider which confused the young fox. "Lily use Flamethrower on all of them," Sean said in a reassuring tone. The flames fanned out and hit the illusion spiders. The real one reeled back as it was hit and shook it off as best it could. "Galvantula use Thunderbolt!" Cable ordered as his yellow spider released a large bolt of electricity. "Lily dodge it!" Sean said as his Pokémon was his by the attack and left stunned. "End it!" Cable called out as his Pokémon used Thunderbolt again. "Lily!" Sean called out as his Fox dodged and released another Flamethrower attack which ripped through the electric attack, hitting the bug, knocking it out due to Blaze. "Galvantula is unable to battle and the winner is.....SEAN CHANGI!!!!!" The ref said as Cable recalled his Pokémon. "Congrats young one, that was close, the bond with your Pokémon is strong, please accept this Bolt Badge." Cable said as he handed Sean the badge. "Thank you, I was an honor to battle you," Sean said as he picked up Lily and accepted the badge. Onwards and Out Following the Gym battle, Sean and Riley stayed the night at the Pokémon Center as Sean's Pokémon rested and were healed. He laid in his bed staring at his two badges in his case and he thought about where to go next. As he drifted off to sleep, he dreams about becoming a Pokémon Master. ---- RC004|'RC006' Category:Episodes Category:Re:coded